


In Awe of the Stars

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Smitten Thor, ThorQuill Week, Thorquill Week Day 3: Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Thor describing Peter's body as the galaxy it is.





	In Awe of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thorquill Week: Day 3 - Space

Lying beside a sleeping Peter Quill has to be Thor’s favorite thing to do.

Waking up in his embrace feels like a sun is occupying the place where Peter’s heart is. He’s warm and comforting and Thor can’t resist but to curl his head under Peter’s chin and listen to the heart of the galaxy. The pure presence of someone who loves Thor in the most intimate, vulnerable way possible used to be an unthinkable dream.

He’s weak to the extreme ease and lax of Peter’s presence, can’t help but gravitate to him and kiss his bare chest. If Peter is a sun then Thor is a planet destined to orbit around him. The moment his lips touch skin, Thor shudders. Any contact with this man is a zenith of endearment.

Peter is an absolute joy, a true star that gifts Thor more hope and comfort than he ever imagined. He prays he gives the same to Peter.

Being this close to the half Terran’s body gives Thor many chances to memorize it. Every ounce of him is made of star dust, no matter how human or alien. Individual specks of cell that make up Peter are a wonder of beauty. Wounds have healed, scars have faded till it’s barely noticeable, but there’s something else Thor sees, something else he _feels_.

It took a while but Peter told him about Ego and what he did to his own family. There was some celestial power that drained Peter but charged him up and placing him in his selfish father’s hands. Thor can sense the hints of powerful energy woven into Peter’s skin.

Any surge of energy barely reaches the surface, a very small blimp on Thor’s radar but it’s there and it is a part of Peter that the man as yet to discover. From what they’ve learned, a gift from a father has its consequences. Their family tragedies are not too similar but they do resonate pain nonetheless.

Thor returns to his thoughts to Peter, to the man that sings the heart of the universe.

For all the jokes and the silliness that emanates from Peter Quill, his soul thrives through his sound. A man that smiles as much as he does uses it a mask to hide his pain. With every shine of the sun there is a shadow and it never fades away.

As the god of lightning he can’t zap a black hole away. The best he does is continued to kiss cosmos that make up his Peter. Incidentally, he does zap the skin a little.

“Thor, what the fuck?” Peter awakes with a harsh snap of the neck, too fast for his own good and also banging his chin against Thor’s head.

“Apologies,” Thor said, lulling his aching head back to the pillows, “I got carried away.”

He watches Peter squeeze this eyes back shut, “This is, like, the second time I woke up to electricity. What is up with that?”

“I’m simply,” Thor clicked his tongue to stall, “appreciating you.”

Peter bumped their noses together, “Really? Huh and here I was thinking you’re just horny when you wake up.”

“In some cases yes,” Thor admitted as he caress Peter’s cheek, holding something space and time can never take away from him. “But overall I’m in awe of you.”

His love, his equal, his Lord of Stars stared back at him with an intensity Thor can only find in a neutron star. Peter bits his lip, suppressing a laugh that’s able to shake planets’ core, “You’re such a sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short due to my lack of space aesthetic but hey, who wouldn't be smitten over Peter Quill? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
